The present invention is based on a corona ignition device for igniting fuel in an internal combustion engine by means of a corona discharge. Such a corona ignition device is known from DE 10 2010 055 570 B3.
A problem of corona ignition devices is insufficient dielectric strength. Dielectric breakdown and partial discharges often lead in known corona ignition devices to premature failure. The risk of dielectric breakdown can be considerably reduced by plugging a shield cap onto an end portion of a bobbin facing the insulator of the corona ignition device.
The shield cap of the corona ignition device known from DE 10 2010 055 570 B3 has an H-shaped cross section. The shield cap is plugged on one side onto the end portion of the bobbin and on the other side onto an end portion of the insulator. The coil is electrically connected to the coil via the bottom of the shield cap. This connection can be achieved by a contact sleeve that is arranged on the bottom of the shield cap and facilitates an electrical plug-in connection for connection of the coil.